1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device including an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may have at least one antenna suitable for services such as location tracking, wireless internet, global roaming service, or the like.
From a design aspect, if an antenna is installed in electronic devices where the devices are thin and the space for mounting the antenna is insufficient, it may be difficult to ensure an antenna performance.